Daylight
by Crisscolferlol
Summary: Blaine is a famous singer, and Kurt is his boyfriend. Blaine has to leave to go on tour, and Kurt can't go along so this is their last night together before he leaves.


**A/N: This is a short one shot based on the song 'Day light' by: Maroon 5. This was originally a Crisscolfer one shot but due to reasons, it's been changed to a Klaine one. If you want to read my Crisscolfer one shots and stories, then follow my wattpad. Thereisamoment - :) ****  
**

**Thank you for reading! :) **

* * *

**_Daylight_  
**

___"Here I am waiting  
I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on?  
We knew this day would come  
We knew it all along  
How did it come so fast?"_

Blaine was leaving to go on tour tomorrow, which meant he was leaving Kurt by himself for a couple months. Blaine hated doing this, he hated leaving Kurt. They were so used to seeing each other almost all the time, and now they'd be apart everyday for a long while. It would be really hard, and he would miss Kurt everyday but they had tonight. They were laying in Kurt's bed, Blaine holding Kurt in his arms. For the past few weeks, they kept trying not to think about it, but they knew it was obviously going to come.

_"This is our last night but it's late_  
_And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_'cuz I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away"_

They were snuggled up in bed, Kurt had already fallen asleep. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but with the crying he had done he was pretty worn out. Blaine remained awake, although he was tired he wanted to stay up to just look at Kurt. Remember every detail of his beautiful face before he had to leave in the morning.

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close"_

Blaine was dreading the morning, he wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't want to leave in the morning, he wanted to wake up with Kurt by his side and he wanted to have the whole day with Kurt to do whatever they wanted. But that wasn't the case, they had tonight and only tonight. All Blaine could do was hold Kurt close, and kiss him.

_"Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_In my arms, so beautiful_  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down"_

Blaine watched Kurt as he slept, he even looked perfect in his sleep. Blaine looked at the clock, it was early in the morning and the stars were burning out, it would be time to leave soon and Blaine would have to leave. He wanted time to stop, he wanted the clock to freeze, he wanted time to slow down, or never come at all.

_"This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up_ _I will leave, this is my last glance that will soon be memories" _

This was too much, this was too hard. Blaine wasn't used to being away from Kurt, Kurt kept him sane and grounded. Blaine was paranoid that Kurt would find someone better while he was away, someone who wouldn't abandon him. In the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't the case. He knew Kurt would never do that but that didn't make this any less hard. He kept staring at Kurt, he wanted to remember every little detail. 'Cause after all, this would soon just be memories.

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own but tonight I need to hold you so close" _

The stars were fading, and Blaine knew the morning was coming. He swallowed back tears, he wasn't going to cry. Not here, not in front of Kurt. He didn't want to wake him, he didn't want Kurt to watch him leave, that would just make this all hurt more then it already did.

"_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over start all over, I was afraid of the dark but it's all that I want all that I want" _

Blaine knew that after being apart for months, that things may get awkward when he returned. They wouldn't have much time to talk on the phone or skype, so things would be a bit weird. He didn't want that, he wanted to stay and be with his boyfriend. The sky was getting lighter and Blaine was getting sadder, he wanted it to be night, he wanted to start this whole night over and he didn't want morning to come.

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, 'cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own but, tonight I need to hold you so close.." _

Finally, the morning came. Blaine sighed, he had to leave now. He reluctantly got out from under the covers, and looked at Kurt. "I love you" he whispered, even though Kurt was asleep. Blaine kissed him on the lips, and then got up. He got his things and walked towards the door. He glanced back at Kurt one more time and then left. They'd see each other in a couple months, right? So until then he just had to keep it together and count down the days.


End file.
